


sweat, but make it fashion

by galacticjeno (solarcy)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Proofread, Summer, Swearing, jaemin being clingy, jeno is in love, lapslock, nomin, only a little tho, summertime, sweaty cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcy/pseuds/galacticjeno
Summary: "it's never too warm for cuddles."





	sweat, but make it fashion

**Author's Note:**

> here. have this. very very aware that it's september, ergo, no longer summer, but it was 22 degrees today in the uk and this is not ok. so yes, this is just my way of complaining about how much i've sweated since summer started and... ended. this is so.. so short, but i'm too warm to sit for too long and write a longer version of this, and i really wanted to write lee jeno cuddling na jaemin even though he's so hot he might Die.

sweat drips down jeno's forehead and pools in his clavicles. it doesn't dry, because every time it does, jeno just sweats more to replace it. it's a vicious cycle and jeno's completely fed up of it. he'd previously expressed his hatred for anything cold, the snow, the rain, having to wear heavy padding and long jackets. he now regrets those statements with every fibre of his being. it's unnaturally warm, even for seoul in the middle of july. their air conditioning is broken, the freezer empty, no amount of electric fans can save them now. jeno is convinced he's going to sweat all of the water out of his body and die of heat stroke and dehydration in the very near future.

and somehow, jaemin still wants to cuddle. jeno's tank top is sticking to him in the most unpleasant of fashions and jaemin doesn't seem to care. jeno tries to subtly nudge jaemins leg away from its place stuck to jeno’s hip, but he fails. one of them (or both of them, most probably) is so sweaty that jaemin’s leg has suctioned to jeno’s hip. jeno wants to puke. it’s a disgusting feeling, trying to peel jaemin’s skin away from his own, but he can’t deal with the uncomfortable heat any longer. jaemin couldn’t care less -- every time jeno gets even remotely close to separating jaemin’s leg from his hip, jaemin simply puts his leg back. it’s hotter than hell, but try telling jaemin that: “it’s far too warm for this, please, jaem,” 

“it’s never too warm for cuddles,” at the present time, it’s always too warm for cuddles, but jaemin will not be told, he demands his cuddles, and what jaemin wants, jaemin gets. 

jeno is a sucker for jaemin, and he’ll openly admit it. he loves na jaemin so much that he’d scream it from the rooftops, but jaemin thought that was ridiculous. 

“and what would you scream?  _ i’m na jaemin’s bitch!  _ i’d love to hear that,” jaemin grins, it’s gorgeous, his face is glowing (though it’s definitely just sweat) and jeno is stupidly in love. but a heart-eyed, dopey, almost-definitely-dehydrated, jeno equals a filter-less jeno. 

“baby… your face is a little sweaty.” 

lee jeno is the luckiest person in the world -- it’s impossible to offend beautiful, glowy (sweaty), thick skinned, na jaemin. jaemin seems to ignore him, until he finally detaches his leg from jeno’s hips and stands up, adjusts his tank top so that his shining (sweaty) collarbones are on show, and poses on the coffee table like he’s in vogue, not his uncomfortably muggy living room. 

“sweat, but make it fashion.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticjeno)!


End file.
